The Bad Boys of South Park
by majesticcyberpunk
Summary: Craig has a YouTube channel, Tweek is a hacker, Clyde robs Taco Bell, and Token ships Craig and Tweek. What trouble could Craig's gang possibly get into?
1. A Tragic Taco Tuesday

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I've written stories for South Park, so I apologize if anyone is OOC or anything. This story is pretty much about Craig's gang and their rivalry with Cartman's gang, as well as their "adventures". Everyone loves Craig's gang, how could you not? **

**There will probably be eventual Creek and Tyde, and other pairings include: Twenny, Dip, Style, and I'm not sure what else. I'll let you know as the story progresses. I know this chapter is more dialog than anything, I like seeing communication between the boys. I wrote this chapter in third person, mostly because it's more of an introductory kind of chapter, but the rest of the chapters will probably be alternating point-of-views between Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Token. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"So then I told Bebe; "Look, I told you when we first met that I'm booked on Tuesdays and Fridays. There is no way in hell that I am going to miss out on Taco Tuesday just to take you and your friends shopping," and then she screamed at me and said we were over," Clyde said to his two best friends; Token and Craig.<p>

Token shook his head in disbelief and leaned against the wall next to the entrance of Tweek Bros. Coffee. Token, Craig, Clyde and Tweek meet outside the shop every morning before school so that they could walk together. It was the only notable building that was of about equal distance away from all their houses.

"What a bitch. You're better off without her, Clyde," Craig commented, looking down the road. "Where the hell is Tweek?"

"Should we ask his dad?" Token suggested, pointing at Tweek's dad who was inside the shop and behind the counter, staring at the three boys.

"No, he creeps me out. And why the hell is he staring at us like we're gonna steal his precious coffee?" Clyde asked.

The small, jittery blond boy ran up to his friends, already shaking this early in the day. "Ngh, hey guys! S-sorry I'm late."

"Dude, where the hell were you? Your dad has been giving us the evil eye for like twenty minutes," Token said.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry! I f-fell asleep in the shower. It was so scary! Jesus! I c- I could've drowned man! Agh!" Tweek screamed, twitching and taking a sip of coffee from his green thermos that read "Tweek Bros. Coffee".

"Chill out, Tweek. You're fine," Craig reassured.

Clyde strolled over to his third best friend, tossing an arm over his shoulders and letting out a sigh.

"Tweek, I have a theory. It's about your whole coffee dilemma. But first: a story," Clyde said.

Token and Craig both let out an irritated sigh and muttered, "Oh, here we go," and started walking to school. Clyde followed behind the two boys, still holding onto Tweek and beginning his story.

"So, yesterday I was rushing to get ready for school. I got up late and everything, so I didn't have time for breakfast. I wanted some hot chocolate, but I didn't have time to make any. I saw my dad had a cup of something hot, which I assumed was hot chocolate, so I chugged it down and ran out the door. Well, it wasn't hot chocolate. It was coffee," Clyde began.

"Does this story have a point to it?" Craig interrupted.

"Yes, Craig. Anyways, I got to school and everything was cool. Then, about half-way through the morning, something happened. I got all jittery and nervous and I started flipping out at the slightest things. I started having a panic attack or something! It was awful. Then lunch came around and after I ate, I was fine. That being said, my theory is that the reason why you're always twitchy and stuff is cuz you hardly eat and run pretty much off caffeine in large doses," Clyde stated, proudly.

Token and Craig exchanged looks, surprised that something Clyde said actually made sense.

"I've... Never thought of that before. That's very smart, Clyde," Token praised.

"Yeah, and I asked my dad about it, and he said that happens to him too when he doesn't eat anything with his coffee. He said even something small like a muffin can help," Clyde said.

"S-so what should I do?" Tweek asked.

"Tweek, I'm putting you on a diet. I want you to eat 3 meals a day, with snacks in between, and cut back on the coffee. When you do drink coffee, eat something first," Clyde instructed.

"O-okay, but do you... Do you really think it'll work? Agh! I mean the help my parents got me never w-worked," Tweek said.

"Dude, therapists aren't going to help a poor diet of caffeine and crackers." Clyde said.

"W-well thanks for helping, Clyde. Ngh! B-by the way... Happy T-Taco Tuesday!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yes! I can't wait to eat your delicious tacos, Tweek! They're the best thing ever!" Clyde yelled.

Since the beginning of high school, the four boys established two very important events each week: Taco Tuesday and Movie Night Friday. Of course, the boys hung out pretty much every day, but sometimes one or two of them would be doing something else, or they all were busy. Tuesdays and Fridays are mandatory, though, no matter the circumstances. And so far, none of the boys failed to attend a Tuesday or Friday event, which is pretty impressive since now they're seniors.

Fridays alternated between all the boys' houses and someone would volunteer to rent or bring movies to watch. Tuesdays, however, are mostly held at Tweek's house, being that he often made the tacos. It was one of the few things that seemed to calm him down a bit. Cooking became one of his hobbies since he got stuck in Culinary Arts after having to switch out of Debate during his freshman year. No way in hell was he going to speak in front of people every day; that was way too much pressure.

The four friends made their way to South Park High School, which was just down the street from the elementary and middle school. The boys took their place sitting at the large circular 3-tier water fountain in front of the school. They sat on the side facing away from the school, as opposed to Cartman's group, who usually sat on the other side of the fountain.

The two groups of boys used to be good friends when they were little, but drifted apart when they started middle school. No one really remembers why, but they eventually started hating each other. Thus began the rivalry between Team Craig and Team Cartman. Each team competed against each other for nearly everything and never passed up the opportunity to make the other team look stupid.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Asshole and his squad of cheerleaders," Cartman said, approaching Craig, who was sitting between Tweek and Token.

Craig looked up at the pudgy teen, flipping him off and replying, "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just to make your life hell," Cartman said smugly. He chuckled as Craig flipped him off again.

Stan and Kyle stood on Cartman's left, looking around awkwardly as Cartman spat more insults towards Craig. Kenny stood on Cartman's right, eyeing Tweek. Tweek started shaking more, knowing Kenny was staring at him, and distracted himself by talking to Clyde about tacos while Craig and Token took turns insulting Cartman.

The school bell dinged, signaling the first class of the day, and Tweek jumped, yelling, "Oh Jesus!" Everyone ignored him, as usual, and Craig gave Cartman a glare.

"First one to home room owes everyone in the other person's group $20," Craig said.

"You're on," Cartman said.

Both the boys took off, heading towards both the gangs' home room. The rest of both groups followed their leader, only more slowly and less enthusiastic. Of course, Craig was the one to win the bet, and by the time the groups got to the classroom, Cartman was laying on the floor, panting, while Craig laughed loudly from his seat in the middle of the classroom.

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and helped his chubby friend up while Stan and Kenny took their seats in the back of the room. Tweek sat next to Craig, along with Token and Clyde.

The tardy bell rang and the 12th grade counselor walked into the class. She waited for everyone to get situated and began to speak.

"Good morning, seniors. I'm here to announce that your regular U.S. Government teacher was um... Let go... And that you're getting a new teacher today. Now, some of you may know him, but even if you don't, please make him feel welcome," The guidance counselor, Mrs. Miller said.

The door swooshed open as Mr. Garrison from the elementary school walked in saying, "Hello, class."

Both Cartman and Craig's groups groaned loudly, muttering "great", "oh man", and "are you serious?"

Mr. Garrison had also followed the boys to middle school, teaching drama class. With him, everyone was half and half. He's a very easygoing teacher, but you never learn anything in his class.

"I hope you feel welcome here, Mr. Garrison. Have fun!" Mrs. Miller said, waltzing out of the classroom.

"Well, it looks like we have some familiar faces in here. I know just about all of you from elementary school. My, you've all grown," Mr. Garrison noted.

It was true. Pretty much everyone from elementary school was in this class. Cartman and Craig's gangs, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Butters, Pip, Jimmy Valmer, everyone. They all managed to make it to their senior year of high school together.

"Anyway, let's begin with a group project. I'll pick your partners," Mr. Garrison announced as everyone groaned, sitting at his new desk and writing down partners on his paper. Once he finished, he stood and said, "Okay, first: Bebe and Wendy."

The two best friends cheered and pushed their desks close to each other.

"Then, Timmy and Jimmy." Mr. Garrison continued.

"A-a-alright!" Jimmy exclaimed and pushed his desk toward Timmy.

"Let's see... Uh, Pip and Damien, Eric and Clyde, Craig and Stan, Kenny and Tweek, Token and Kyle..." Mr. Garrison went down his list and then explained the assignment as everyone partnered up. The assignment was to pick and amendment and do a PowerPoint about it.

"This fucking sucks man. He did that shit on purpose," Token said to himself.

"I know he did. Ugh, why couldn't he stay at the middle school?" Kyle asked.

"Right?" Token agreed.

Next to them, Craig was arguing with Stan already, over what amendment to pick. On their other side, Cartman and Clyde were gossiping about Mr. Garrison. Lastly, Tweek and Kenny were at the end, Tweek shaking violently as Kenny observed him.

For whatever reason, most of the boys were able to get along with their rivals. Perhaps it was the feeling of nostalgia that Mr. Garrison brought with him, making all the seniors feel like they were in elementary school again. It was the same teacher and the same classmates in one classroom, once again.

"No way! You like dipping your fries into your milkshake too?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Hells yeah dude, that's like the best taste in the world!" Cartman replied.

Tweek listened in on the boys next to him and giggled to himself. That's Clyde for ya. Start talking food and he'll be your best friend.

Kenny smiled at Tweek's little giggle and cleared his throat. It caused Tweek to jump and shriek, making Kenny chuckle a bit.

"W-what?" Tweek asked.

"What amendment should we do?" Kenny asked.

"U-Umm... Gah! I don't know! Why do- why do I have to pick?" Tweek questioned.

"Chill. We'll think of something. So do you have a partner for that thing in music class yet?"

"W-what thing?"

"Some project the teacher is announcing today."

"Oh, n-no. It'll probably be Craig, though."

Kenny scoffed. "He doesn't even like that class. He's failing."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. I love music. We should be partners. I know you love music too."

"Gah! C-Craig would be so mad!"

Tweek looked over at Craig who was still arguing with Stan, and then back at Kenny, who had a smug grin on his face.

"We'll see," Kenny said, and began jotting down ideas for their amendment project.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning classes went by pretty slow. Eventually, lunch came around, and all the students scurried to the cafeteria to sit with their friends at their usual tables. Cartman's table was in the center of the cafeteria, filled with Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Craig's table was off to the far right of the cafeteria, near the entrance. It was a perfect view of the whole room, but more importantly, Cartman's table.<p>

Craig, Token and Clyde were already at their table, along with Jimmy. He had decided to sit at Craig's table today. Timmy had the second lunch, so he usually alternated between Craig's table and Cartman's, which both boys found eerie. Nevertheless, Jimmy was a good guy, so neither of the boys really looked too far into it.

Tweek walked towards the table with his lunch tray, shaking as he walked. As he got closer, he stopped, seeing that Jimmy was at the table, sitting in his spot with his crutches taking up the rest of the bench. Tweek shrieked and continued walking to the table.

"H-hey guys," Tweek said, squeezing in at the end of the other side of the table with Clyde, Token and Craig.

No one said anything back to Tweek, except Jimmy who muttered, "H-H-h_ueh_-Hello, Tweek."

The other three boys talked with Jimmy about T.V. shows, gossip they heard, Cartman being fat, and many other things. Tweek's eyes dashed around the cafeteria, avoiding eye contact with the boys. This always happened when Jimmy sat with them; they ignored Tweek. Each morning, Tweek would pray for a solid 5 minutes that Jimmy wouldn't sit with them, so that he could spend time with his friends. What was it about Jimmy that made him so interesting? Because he was funny? Both he and Tweek stuttered a lot; what's the big deal?

Tweek looked down at his food. He never usually ate lunch anyway, but he especially didn't want to eat it now. He decided he'll start his new diet at home. To be honest, he didn't even feel like drinking coffee right now. Without his friends, nothing mattered. Nothing was the same.

The scrawny boy stood up, taking his messenger bag and tray with him to the trash. He threw away his uneaten food, along with the Styrofoam tray, and rushed out of the cafeteria, into the empty hallway. He walked outside, to the back of the school where the Goth kids usually hung out. They didn't bother anyone, and they usually welcomed Tweek into their group when he came out there. But Tweek didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Tweek kept walking, heading behind the shed that was used for extra desks. There was no one there, and he could be left alone. He opened the cap of his thermos and dumped out the coffee that was inside. Might as well cut back on coffee, now that he didn't want any. He put the thermos back in his coffee-colored messenger bag that was decorated with buttons of all the things he was into; bands, anime, video games.

He sat on the grass, leaning against the back of the shed. Tears started spilling out of his eyes as he thought about the incident in the cafeteria. _I need to find another group to sit with at lunch when Jimmy is at our table_, Tweek thought. _But who? Nobody likes me. They all think I'm weird._ The tears started falling more consistently and Tweek sniffled.

"What's the matter?"

Tweek jumped and quickly wiped his eyes, looking up to find the source of the voice.

"Damien?" Tweek asked.

Damien smiled and said, "What are you doing here? This is my spot."

"O-oh God," Tweek replied, "I-I'm so sorry!"

"Chill out. It's fine," Damien stated, taking a seat next to Tweek.

Just as Damien sat down, the bell rang. He let out a frustrated grunt as Tweek giggled and stood up, offering his hand to Damien and helping him up. Tweek smiled at Damien and began walking to class, Damien in tow behind him.

"Hold up, Tweek. We're going to the same class. I'll walk with you and you can tell me why you were crying," Damien said, running to catch up with Tweek. Man was he a fast walker.

_Damn it_, Tweek thought, _I was hoping he'd drop it._ But Damien was a persistent guy, and if there was something he wanted to know, he'd find out. Everyone thought he was scary and mean, but it was quite the contrary. There just didn't seem to be any people that were worth his time, besides Pip who was pretty much his only friend.

"So you gonna explain or what?" Damien asked, walking alongside Tweek.

Tweek sighed and said, "My f-friends ignored me a-at lunch because Jimmy sat with us."

"Wow, assholes. Want me to set them on fire?" Damien asked.

"GAH! W-WHAT?" Tweek exclaimed, twitching a bit.

"No, but seriously, you should ignore them too. If they're gonna be like that, then give them a taste of their own medicine," Damien said.

"B-But today is Taco Tuesday." Tweek pleaded.

"The hell is that?" Damien asked.

"I m-make tacos for the guys and they c-come over to my place." Tweek explained.

Damien nodded and leaned down to whisper in Tweek's ear what he wanted him to do to get back at Craig and the other two boys for how they treated Tweek. Tweek thought it over and decided to give in to what Damien instructed, mostly due to the fear of getting set on fire.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone else heard from Tweek yet? He usually texts me when the tacos are done," Craig said, walking to Tweek's house with Clyde and Token.<p>

"Nope. Nothing. He didn't talk to me in 7th period," Clyde replied.

"Yeah, he was practically clinging to that Damien kid in music class, and Damien wouldn't let me speak to him. I was supposed to do a project with Tweek, but Damien claimed him as his partner. I was so mad, dude," Craig stated.

The three boys walked up to Tweek's house, stopping in front of the door. There were three plates on the ground wrapped in saran wrap, and inside were 3 tacos on each plate along with each of the boys' names on an index card. The sloppy print on the index cards indicated that Tweek was the one that wrote on them, and probably was the one that set the plates outside.

"The hell?" Craig exclaimed, handing the plates to Clyde and knocking on the door.

Mrs. Tweak opened the door with a smile on her face and said, "Oh, hello boys. Something I can help you with?" When she spoke, she mostly directed her words at Token and Clyde. She was never really fond of Craig; she believed he was a bad influence on Tweek.

"Yeah, where the hell is Tweek?" Craig asked.

Mrs. Tweak gave Craig a look for using the word "hell" and said, "He's at a friend's house. Oh what was his name…? Damien? Yes, Damien. Nice boy."

Sensing the rage Craig was building up, Token chimed in saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Tweak. Have a nice day," and grabbed Craig's arm, leading the boy onto the sidewalk.

"This is war," Craig declared through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like how everyone kept telling Tweek to "chill out" xD.  
><strong>

**Reviews would be appreciated, but if not, that's okay too. Let me know about what you liked or didn't like, or any improvements that should be made, or suggestions for the story. **

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	2. The New Tweek

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I honestly didn't expect to get as many as I did, but thank you so much!**

**Okay, so this chapter went completely different a few days ago, but I changed it to add more drama and keep the story interesting. I think you guys would like this version much better. **

**And just FYI, I think this story will overall be in mostly Craig and Tweek's POV, because it'll be more Creek than anything, eventually. Occasionally, the POV might go to Clyde or Token, or even Kenny or someone else. If the POV changing is too confusing for you guys, let me know and I'll just keep it in Tweek's POV. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Tweek's P.O.V<p>

After setting the plates of tacos outside for my "friends", I headed out to Damien's house so he could "coach me" or whatever he called it. I looked at my phone, trying to find where I stored Damien's address, and accidentally turned on Siri. Damn iPhone.

"GAH! S-Siri, leave me alone damn it!" I yelled at my phone.

Eventually, I found Damien's address in my notes app and started walking to his house. After living in South Park your whole life, you automatically know where everything is. This town is so damn small that you could probably make a map of where everything is and who lives where, just off the top of your head. But who the hell would do that?

I approached Damien's house (Well, partially his house. He lived there with some other guy and his parents) and knocked on the door. A blond guy that looked pretty similar to me opened the door.

"Oh 'ello, Tweek! Come in!" The boy said with an English accent.

I followed him inside to the living room, where Damien was on the couch watching TV.

"H-hey, Damien," I greeted him.

He looked up at me and smiled, standing up. "Hey, Tweek. This is Pip, by the way," he said, pointing at the blond boy.

"Yeah, we went to elementary and middle school together," Pip said.

"We- we did?" I asked.

Usually I was the one that no one noticed or remembered. I've never been in this situation before. Awkward.

"Well anyway, thanks for coming. And before we talk about anything else, I want you to know that whenever your buddies are being dicks, Pip and I are here for you. Or y'know, if you ever just wanted to hang out with us," Damien said.

"Thanks, guys," I replied, smiling at my new friends.

So far, Clyde's diet had been working. As soon as I got home, I ate some tacos and drank 3 bottles of water to try and cleanse my body. I didn't have any coffee since this morning, so it's been about all day that I hadn't had any. I'm already feeling better; I stopped twitching, I don't freak out as much and my stuttering is stopping. My mood also improved greatly, despite the cafeteria incident.

"You said there was a way we could spy on Craig and 'em, correct?" Damien asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Where's your computer?"

Damien and Pip led me to their rather messy room, where I sat at their Mac computer. I took a few seconds to observe the room. There was one large bed near the window, a tall mirror near the closet, a dresser, and a TV on the dresser. There were clothes and cups all over the place, too. I'm guessing most of that is Damien's fault. But one bed for two boys? Okay then…

Turning to the computer, I reached into my shirt and pulled out my red rosary that I wore 24/7 underneath my shirt, and took it off.

"A rosary...?" Damien questioned, confused.

I smiled up and him and looked back to my rosary, taking the bottom half of the cross off, revealing a flash drive that was attached to the necklace part of the rosary. This thing is my life.

"Neat-o!" Pip exclaimed, leaning on the back of the chair I was sitting on.

I plugged the flash drive into the computer and opened up a program that I labeled with a bunch of numbers and letters. Everything on my flash drive was labeled like that, so only I knew what every one of them was.

The program popped up with nothing but a search bar and I typed in Craig's computer password. The screen displayed Craig's room through his webcam in a new window. As I expected, the three boys were in Craig's room; Craig sitting on his bed with Clyde next to him as Token looked out the window. Clyde was eating his tacos and eyeing Craig's plate that was in front of Craig.

"How the hell...?" Damien said.

"I tapped into all of their webcams and with this program I made, I can access their webcams whenever I want," I explained.

"Whoa, did not expect that," Damien replied.

"Double neat-o! By the way, Tweek, would you like some tea? It calms the nerves a bit. You'd find it beneficial," Pip said.

"Really?" I asked, "Sounds great."

Pip smiled and left the room. I zoomed in the webcam to get a closer look at the guys and turned up the computer's volume.

"I wonder why the hell Tweek is hanging out with Damien. Seriously? He ditched us for him?" Craig said, an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, and on Taco Tuesday? He knows the rules," Clyde added, his mouth full of food.

"You guys aren't getting it. We obviously did something wrong to make Tweek not want to hang out with us. You both know he loves our get-togethers. So why would he skip out on today?" Token asked.

"Well I can see who's the brains in this group," Damien commented.

I nodded and sighed. There's nothing more I'd love than to be there with my friends, but I'm still hurt over them ignoring me. That's not something you do to your best friend.

Craig jumped up and said, "Let's go find Damien, I bet he told lies about us to Tweek. I'll kick his ass."

Damien chuckled darkly. "I'd like to see him try."

"I'm back~!" Pip exclaimed, setting down a cup of hot tea in front of me.

I took a sip and continued to look at the computer. Man, this tea is amazing! Almost better than coffee. Almost.

"No, that will only make Tweek hate us more. We should just wait till tomorrow morning and see if he walks to school with us," Clyde said.

The other two boys nodded in agreement and sat/stood there in silence.

"Well, if they're so worried about you, that must mean they care," Pip said.

I looked down at my tea in thought. That's certainly true. If they keep wondering why I skipped out on them, they must really care about me. And if they have their tacos, that must mean they went to my house without my confirmation text. They must be really worried.

"Nevertheless, they must pay for their actions. Friendship is a gift not to be taken for granted," Damien argued.

I'm starting to think this is more about Damien, and not me.

"But those are his friends, Damien. Think about if it were you and I in this situation," Pip said.

Damien sighed and nodded, letting Pip win the argument.

I turned off the computer screen and put my rosary/flash drive back in its normal spot. That's enough spying for now.

"Thanks for your support guys, and the tea. I feel really relaxed now. I should probably go," I said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh no, no, no. We're not done yet," Damien stated, pushing me back into the computer chair, "I gotta tell you what to do to get back at your friends."

Sure, my friends were being dicks to me, but I don't really want to hurt them. We've been friends since we were little, and I don't know what I'd do without them. They're like family to me, and you don't betray your family.

"I don't want to, Damien. I'd just be stooping to their level, and I'm better than that. Other people may be that weak that they have to see others hurt for what they did to them, but I'm stronger than that," I told Damien.

"And I understand where you're coming from, Tweek, but you gotta grow some balls, man. You can't let them step all over you; they'll keep doing it if you don't stand up for yourself," Damien protested.

"But I-"

"Tweek! Listen to me and be a man for once! I know you're the weak, fragile boy of "Team Craig", but you have to do this for yourself! Kick someone's ass, murder someone, do something!" Damien yelled.

"Uh…"

"He gave me the same pep talk, Tweek. He knows what he's talking about. After I took his advice, I was no longer bullied," Pip said.

I looked down at my hands that were in my lap. I really don't want to hurt my friends, but… Maybe they'll respect me a little bit more? Craig has always treated me like a baby; protecting me and telling me who not to hang out with (Pretty much anyone outside our group) and not letting anybody give me a hug or touch me at all, except for him. Whenever us four got into an argument, I was automatically brushed aside because they all think my opinions are based on my paranoia. Now that I think about it, they were all pretty mean to me, at times. And all I did was sit there and take it.

I looked up at the two boys in front of me.

"So? What do you say?" Damien asked. He was patiently waiting for me to finish thinking.

I sighed and said, "Why do I feel like I'm making a deal with the devil?"

Damien laughed and replied, "You're making a deal with his son, so it's understandable."

"Yay! It's makeover time!" Pip exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

After two disastrous hours, I walked out of the bathroom that was down the hall from Pip and Damien's room. I walked back into their room to look in their long mirror instead of the bathroom one so that I could see a full view of myself. Damien and Pip followed and stood behind me as I checked myself out in their mirror.

My hair was brushed down and styled in the front so that my hair covered my left eye. It was also dyed black and sprayed with product to keep loose hairs from flying everywhere. Pip put on a bit of eyeliner on me and painted my nails black. Damien dressed me in black ripped skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, a black jacket and black sneakers. He had also pierced the left side of my bottom lip and my right eyebrow and put in a small silver hoop for each one. I had no idea what he was doing when he did it; I just knew it hurt.

"Was the goal to make me look emo?" I asked, turning to Damien and Pip.

Damien smacked me on the back of my head. "No silly, it's to make you look badass. Don't you listen to My Chemical Romance? 'So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone but not me', in reference to teenagers. If you look scary, they'll leave you alone," Damien explained.

"Of course I listen to MCR, and I love that song. But was all this necessary?" I asked.

"Once your asshole buddies see that you look scary now, they'll get the hint that you changed. It'll all unfold in the end," Damien said.

"So what's the overall plan then?"

Damien paused, looking at Pip. "Well, I don't really have an overall plan. This is all I got so far. Just hold on."

Damien put his hand to his chin, deep in thought. Amazing, he doesn't even have a plan.

Pip led me to the bed and sat down with me. He smiled at me and fixed my hair a bit. I looked over at Damien who was still deep into thought.

"He'll come up with something good. He's the king of revenge," Pip said with a smile.

"Will I be able to get my friends back? I don't want to lose them," I replied.

"Oh yes. That's the main goal. But revenge always helps," Pip answered.

I was so concentrated on Pip that I nearly jumped five feet high when Damien started laughing the evilest laugh I've ever heard. I may look pretty scary, but that guy is the scariest dude on the planet. He spun around and walked towards Pip and I, kneeling in front of me.

"I got it. You ready? This might be too much to handle," Damien said.

"Uhm… Yes. Go ahead," I replied.

"You are going to make friends with Cartman's group and make your friends so furious that they'll be begging for you to come back. Their group lost a member and Cartman's group gained that member, what could be worse?" Damien explained.

I blinked. "They hate me. What the hell makes you think they'd accept me into their group?"

Damien smiled widely. "Two words: Kenny McCormick. I saw the way he was eyeing you at school. And I heard he has a thing for emo boys." Damien winked at me and laughed some more.

"Uh… How do you know I'm gay? Are you gay?" I asked.

"I don't see why that's important, but yes. Pip and I have been dating since middle school. And I figured you're gay because well, you seem like it," Damien explained.

"Well then. This is crazy, Damien. This isn't going to work. How would I even do this? I don't wanna catch AIDS from Kenny!" I exclaimed.

Damien rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna catch AIDS. He's actually only dated 4 people. He's not a whore like everyone says."

I raised my eyebrows. "How would you know?"

"I see and hear everything in our school. Now, here's what you'll do: tomorrow at school, you'll go up to Kenny and flirt. Just a single flirt will work and he'll do the rest. He's really interested in you. Oh, and don't talk to Craig and his douchebags."

I nodded and sighed. This sounds like a lot of work.

* * *

><p>The next day, I managed to maintain my new look and started walking to school. I passed right by Craig and the guys walking to school and heard them ask each other "Who's that emo kid"? I kept walking past them and straight to school. Like usual, many kids were hanging out in front of the school and Cartman's group was already at the fountain.<p>

When I got home yesterday, my parents flipped. Dad was all like "Tweek, that's a bad way to get attention, son" and Mom was like "Honey, if you want to be a girl, I support you". It was a nightmare. Dad went crazy with the metaphors and Mom thought I wanted to be transgendered. Ugh.

In homeroom, I sat next to Kenny. He's my partner anyway, so might as well. He looked at me with wide eyes, looking me up and down. I knew he was staring at me (As well as the rest of the class besides Pip and Damien), but I was too nervous to look him in the eyes.

"Y-You look great, Tweek," Kenny managed to say.

I finally looked at him and replied, "You don't look bad yourself." God, I'm so lame. That's such a cliché line.

But Kenny chuckled and winked at me, making my cheeks heat up. He scooted his desk closer and played with the hair that was in my face. Well that was easy; I didn't even have to flirt first. Kenny moved his hand down lower to my thigh and I squeaked at the touch. Kenny chuckled again and said, "You're so cute."

I looked past Kenny and saw Craig eyeing Kenny evilly. I guess he figured out that I was that "emo kid". It was probably my squeak. He knows my squeaks very well. I just hope he doesn't kill Kenny. Like I said, he doesn't like anyone touching me.

I think this is the beginning of a huge war between Cartman's gang and Craig's gang.


	3. The Truce

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been kind of long since I updated; a lot of stuff is going on right now. Updates will be slow, but I will update whenever I can.**

**Before you read this chapter, just a quick note. I made Tweek's Mom's name to be Rachel, since we don't know what her real name is. Now that you know, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Craig's P.O.V.<p>

That slime ball McCormick. Rubbing his hands all over my Tweek. That's right, I said it. MY Tweek.

Ever since ninth grade, I have had a crush on Tweek. I don't know exactly when it started, but I know I started feeling different towards him one day when we were playing video games at his house. He was just being so cute sitting there drinking coffee and fiercely pushing button combinations on his controller. I don't know, it's like Cupid shot a fucking arrow at me or something.

"Why the hell is Tweek sitting at Cartman's table?" Token asked, staring over at Tweek. Clyde and I also stared at Tweek.

"And what's with his hair and clothes? And he has piercings, you guys. Who is he?" Clyde said.

"I blame your "diet". He's been different since you told him to stop drinking coffee," Token said, looking at Clyde.

Clyde rolled his eyes and resumed eating his lunch. Token looked back at Tweek again. I hadn't even took my eyes off Tweek. He looked so different. He looked happy. Why would Cartman's group make him happier than when he's with us? And more importantly, why isn't he here with us?

"I've got a bad feeling about this, you guys. Tweek can't handle people like Cartman, I mean he'll probably rape Tweek!" I yelled, clenching my hands into fists.

I admit, I usually don't show this much emotion or care much about anything, but we're talking about Tweek here. My little, fragile Tweek.

Token slammed his fist on the table, making Clyde jump. "I got it you guys. Cartman somehow made Tweek join them. He probably threatened him or something. He's probably trying to get dirt on us."

I glanced over at Cartman, who was patting Tweek on the back and laughing loudly. Tweek was also laughing and smiling widely. Something is not adding up here.

"Look it, guys. They've reprogrammed his brain to make him like them," Clyde stated.

Token rolled his eyes and turned to look at me, knowing I'd be the smarter one to talk to.

"We've got to do something, Craig. Like you said, Tweek can't handle Cartman. He's a manipulative bastard. Tweek needs our help," Token declared.

"We can take one of Cartman's friends and do an exchange for Tweek," Clyde suggested.

"If I can get Tweek alone, I'll talk to him and figure things out," I said, ignoring Clyde.

"He usually goes to the bathroom in 6th period," Clyde said.

I looked at Clyde with a quizzical expression. "How do you know?"

Clyde shrugged and went back to eating his lunch. I continued to glare at him as Token sat there, thinking hard. I gave up glaring and looked at Tweek again. After calming down from laughing so hard, I found those beautiful green eyes staring back at me from across the lunchroom. Before Tweek could look away, I mouthed "meet me in the bathroom" and he nodded in confirmation.

"I'm gonna go talk to Tweek in the bathroom. You guys stay here," I told Token and Clyde, standing up. I walked to the trash can with my tray and threw it away. I looked at Cartman's table to see if Tweek was still there, and he wasn't. Damn that boy moves fast.

I walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway to the boys' bathroom. I opened the door slightly and peeked in to see Tweek looking in the mirror fixing his hair. I walked inside the bathroom and made sure no one else was in there.

Tweek turned around and said, "Hey Craig."

"Don't "hey Craig" me. What the hell are you doing hanging out with Cartman's group?" I demanded.

Tweek shrugged. "Kenny and I are kind of a thing now, and they invited me to sit with them so I did."

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to keep my cool.

"Why are you dating Kenny? He's an asshole," I said.

"And you're not?" Tweek replied.

I blinked at Tweek. I can't believe this boy. What the hell is his problem?

"I just don't want Cartman to do anything to you. He's scum. You know that," I stated.

"He's actually really funny and nice to me. And so are Stan and Kyle," Tweek said.

I sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Right, and I'm sure they give to charity too, right? Look Tweek, I'm just worried about you. First, you ignore me and the guys, then you go all emo and now you're dating Kenny and hanging out with Cartman's group? Just tell me what's wrong. Did they make you do it?"

"Nobody is making me do anything. Just butt out, Craig." Tweek sighed and turned back to the mirror.

I sighed again, louder this time. "This sucks, man. I mean, first I had to wake up early to Ruby screaming about her eggs not being fully cooked, then my car breaks down, and now I have to deal with this. I'm having the worst fucking day!"

Tweek spun back around and glared at me. He walked forward and shoved me backwards into the wall behind me, grabbing onto the collar of my jacket with both of his hands.

"You're having the worst day? Try getting a text from your mother in second period saying that your father left and now you don't have anywhere to live! Try having the people you call your best friends treat you like complete shit when you need them the most!" Tweek yelled.

He had snapped. He was letting all his anger out on me, but I didn't do anything. I just stood there and let him yell at me all he wanted.

"Yesterday, you guys completely ignored me and focused all on Jimmy! None of you even noticed when I left! Who was the one that stood by your side when everyone else was making fun of your mom? Me. Who stayed over at Clyde's house for two weeks after his mom died, making sure he doesn't go crazy? Me. Who stood by Token when everyone else made fun of him for being rich? Me. I don't remember fucking Jimmy being there!"

I looked down and then back up at Tweek. "Damn. I'm sorry, Tweek. Shit, man if you need a place to stay my mom would let you and your mom stay with us. They're best friends and we do have room. And I'm sorry for ignoring you yesterday," I apologized.

The bell rang and Tweek sighed, letting go of me and walking out of the bathroom. I let out a huge breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. Well, shit. That went well.

I went to music class, which I had with Tweek. Class was typically held in the auditorium, except on Mondays when we were actually in the classroom. The rest of the week was really like a free period class because the teacher didn't ever teach us anything. Except when there's a sub, then we do book work. But on Tuesday-Friday, kids just mess around with instruments on stage or sit in the seats and talk with friends. Nobody ever told on the teacher and none of the other staff knows. They think we perform in the auditorium for class.

I sat in the back by myself, scoping out the place for Tweek. I usually sit with him, but he seems to be hating me right now. He was sitting with Kenny, Damien and that French kid Pip in the front near the stage. They were all talking and laughing together happily. Kenny had an arm around Tweek's shoulders and gave Tweek a kiss in between laughs.

I growled lowly, pulling my phone out of my pocket and starting a group conversation with Token and Clyde.

**Me: Guys Tweek is po'd cuz we ignored him lunch yesterday**  
><strong>Token: Oh, I hadn't realized we did. Poor Tweek.<strong>  
><strong>Clyde: I feel like a ass now<strong>  
><strong>Token: *an<strong>  
><strong>Clyde: fuk u token<strong>  
><strong>Me: guys cmon Tweek hates us and we need to do something he's hanging out w Cartman willingly<strong>  
><strong>Me: and his parents are getting divorced and him and his mom have nowhere to go<strong>  
><strong>Clyde: shit man he rly need us<strong>  
><strong>Token: What are we going to do? He wants to hang out with Cartman now.<strong>  
><strong>Me: Intervention?<strong>  
><strong>Clyde: kill crtman?<strong>  
><strong>Token: Let's be civil and talk to Cartman. After school. Get out of 7th early and meet me in front of the school. We'll talk to them.<strong>  
><strong>Clyde: kk<strong>  
><strong>Me: got it<strong>

As expected, the rest of the day went by really slow. I was constantly looking at the clock and my phone to see if Tweek texted. He never did. I was pretty depressed, not talking to Tweek and watching Kenny smother him with love. I should've been the one doing that. Tweek should be mine.

Towards the end of 7th period, I asked to go to the bathroom and sneaked to the front of the school where Token and Clyde were waiting. Just as I took my place between them, the bell rang. We anxiously awaited Cartman's gang, standing in front of the fountain. I saw the familiar chubby figure with his friends and Tweek following behind.

"Hey fatass! C'mere a second!" I called.

Cartman walked up to me with an angry expression on his face. Stan and Kyle stood on his left and Kenny and Tweek on his right, holding hands.

"The fuck you want, Tucker?" He asked.

"We want our best friend back," Token answered.

"Tweek? He doesn't want you guys, he's with us now," Cartman stated.

I was surprised to hear that Cartman actually wanted Tweek. Did he really like him that much now? Tweek always complained about how Cartman hated him when he was a part of their group back in elementary school. Something's up.

"Since when do you care? I thought you hated him," I said.

"Tweek is a nice and kind individual, Tucker. At least I don't ignore him," Cartman replied.

I scoffed. "Cut the shit, Cartman."

"You guys are complete assholes! You can't just ask for me back like I'm an object, you have to prove that you're worth my time," Tweek spoke up.

Cartman chuckled and started walking off, the rest of them following behind him. This was going to be harder than I imagined.

"Well what do we do now?" Clyde asked.

Token sighed. "We have to win him back. We need to do something that will prove that we're still his best friends."

"So... Intervention?" I asked.

"Why don't you get your mom to ask Mrs. Tweak and Tweek to move in with you guys? He won't be able to back out," Clyde suggested.

"It's worth a shot," I replied.

So I walked home and tossed my backpack on the couch next to Ruby. She was watching some weird ass cartoon on the TV. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, where Mom was cooking at the stove and Dad was sitting at the table, looking at a newspaper.

"Did you hear about Mrs. Tweak?" I asked Mom.

"Yes. So sad. I actually just got back from visiting her," Mom replied, looking at me. "How was school?"

"Fine. Y'know, Mrs. Tweak and Tweek have no where to go. Maybe we should let them stay here?" I suggested.

"That's so kind of you, Craig. Why don't you give Rachel a call, Laura?" Dad said.

"I'll do that. Would you watch the food, Craig?" Mom asked, stepping out of the room to go call Mrs. Tweak.

I stood by the stove and looked in the pot. Beef stew. Eh, it's food.

I took out my phone and texted Clyde and Token, telling them that Tweek and his mom are probably gonna be staying here. I put my phone away after they replied and moved out of the way of the stove when Mom came back.

"They're coming over soon. It's perfect because dinner should be done by then. Craig honey, do you mind if Tweek stays with you in your room? I think Rachel should have the spare bedroom to herself. Besides, the two of them wouldn't fit on a twin bed, even if Tweek is deathly skinny," Mom said.

"I know you'll fatten him right up, darling," Dad chuckled.

Mom smiled and said, "Certainly. Craig, go fix up your room."

I nodded and ran up to my bedroom. I had clothes all over the floor, my bed was unmade, and Stripe's food was all over the floor by his spot on my computer desk.

"Damn it Stripe, stop throwing food out of the cage!" I yelled.

I walked over to my desk and cleaned up the mess on the floor, putting it back in Stripe's cage. Next, I picked up the clothes from the floor and put them in my basket in my closet. Finally, I shook my sheets and made my bed all neat and tidy like a hotel room bed. There, all done.

I looked out my window to make sure the Tweaks weren't here yet. I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my computer, sitting down and logging into my YouTube account. Time to upload a new video.

One of my hobbies when I wasn't hanging out with my friends was recording walkthrough videos for the video games I had. I had about 10,000 followers that watched my videos. I haven't uploaded a video in a week though, which was abnormal for me. It wouldn't take me too long to record a short "I'm not dead and there should be new videos soon" video. I never showed my face, though. Kids at school would find out, and I didn't want that. But it's going to be hard with Tweek here now.

So I recorded my short video in time and heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and Dad answering the door. I hate this damn house; you can hear everything that goes on.

I turned my computer screen off and looked at Stripe.

"You got my back, right buddy?" I asked him.

He wiggled his nose and walked away from me. I sighed and tapped his cage. I heard the door open and I turned around to see who it was. Tweek.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him.

"Where can I put my shit?" Tweek asked, ignoring my question.

"Anywhere is fine," I replied.

Tweek tossed his bag that was on his shoulder on the floor by my closet, along with his messenger bag for school. I noticed he was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Tweek, please stop being like this. I'm sorry. Token's sorry. Clyde's sorry. We didn't mean to treat you so bad. It's just so empty without you, Tweek. Please come with us to the bowling alley tomorrow?" I begged. Screw Clyde and Token, I'll just talk to Tweek by myself. We're closer, well, we were close.

"Kenny and I have plans tomorrow," Tweek stated.

I sighed loudly. Damn that Kenny. I'll fucking kill him. He's making this difficult for me.

"Tweek please. I'm begging you," I said, getting down on my knees in front of Tweek and taking my chullo off, "Don't be mad at me and the guys anymore. We know we're assholes and we're willing to do anything you ask of us. We're nothing without you."

Tweek looked down at me with a surprised look. Probably because he's never seen me without my chullo on. Why does that surprise people so much? It's just a hat.

Tweek sighed lightly and patted my head. "Okay, Craig. Just... Stop being so wimpy. It looks bad on you," he said.

I smiled and stood up, hugging Tweek tightly. He squeaked cutely and I chuckled at his adorable noise. He always made the cutest noises. I wonder... I leaned my head down on his neck and took a big inhale of his hair. Yep, still smelled like vanilla, despite being dyed now.

"Did... Did you just sniff me?" Tweek asked.

"No," I told Tweek, pulling away and flipping him off.

"Craig, Tweek! Dinner!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

I started walking downstairs to the kitchen and Tweek followed behind me. Mom was sitting next to Dad at the table and Ruby and Mrs. Tweak were at the ends. Tweek and I sat across from Mom and Dad.

"Craig dear, let me just say that I was wrong about you. I thought you were a bad influence on Tweek, but I was wrong. I apologize, Craig," Mrs. Tweak said.

"It's okay Mrs. Tweak," I smiled at her.

Everything seemed to be alright now. Tweek and I cracked lame jokes together, Mom had a pleasant talk with Tweek's mom, and Ruby wasn't being a brat for once. Have things gone back to normal? Well, no. Tweek said he still wanted to hang out with Cartman's group. He said maybe we can all be friends now. And that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for my Tweek. It shouldn't be too bad. I hope.

After dinner, Tweek and I went back up to my room to get ready for bed. Usually, I watch a movie with my family before bed, but I was anxious to get back to being alone with Tweek in my room. It wasn't the first time; we had many sleepovers. But being without Tweek for two days was awful and I really wanted to spend time with him.

I grabbed my very faded Red Racer T-shirt and blue pajama bottoms from my closet. I set them on my computer chair and took my shirt off. I got a sudden feeling that eyes were watching me, so I turned and saw Tweek staring with his mouth slightly open.

"Like what ya see?" I asked.

He blushed a deep red color and quickly grabbed his own clothes and scurried out the door. I chuckled and continued to change my clothes, placing my chullo on my desk and ruffling my hair. I walked over to my bed and laid on my side on the right side of the bed, nearest to the window.

Tweek walked back in, wearing a plain green T-shirt and green shorts with little white coffee cups on them. I admit, he looked really cute, despite the black hair. I noticed he took his piercings out, so it made him look less scary.

"I see you have returned," I said, propping my head up on my hand.

Tweek placed his old clothes on his bag and scoffed at me. He was probably scoffing at the suggestive position I was in. I didn't mean anything by it, though. Nothing at all.

"So where am I sleeping?" Tweek asked.

I patted the empty spot on the bed next to me, smiling smugly.

"Are you serious? We're not 8 anymore," he said.

"Oh come on. You know you wanna cuddle~," I replied.

"If I wanted to cuddle, I'd be at Kenny's house," Tweek stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

My smile disappeared at the mention of Kenny. It always goes back to him. I need to find a way to break up Tweek and Kenny. Tweek is supposed to be mine. We're perfect for each other. Ugh, Kenny.

Tweek sat down on his side of the bed and looked at me. We locked eyes there for a while. I could stare at him all day, and I had a feeling he felt the same with me. I eventually broke contact and slipped under the blanket, tucking myself in. Tweek followed suit and turned on his side to face me.

"Will you make a truce with Cartman's group and end this stupid rivalry?" Tweek asked me.

I sighed. That would never work. Maybe for a bit, but then Cartman would go back on his word and find new ways to make our lives hell. But I told Tweek I would, just to keep him happy. Maybe we can benefit from a truce for a little bit, until Cartman breaks it.

Tweek smiled at me happily and I turned off the light. The moonlight shined in through the window, illuminating Tweek's face. Oh man, that face. One day, I'll kiss those soft lips and show Tweek off right in Kenny's face. One day.


End file.
